


The Collector

by WondersoftheMultiverse



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse
Summary: “I know I hardly say this but…” You paused as you glanced around the bustling room before you. “I have a bad feeling about this”The Doctor had received an unknown distress signal from the galaxy of Andromeda, far into your future. Of course yourself and the fam had decided to investigate it immediately, swearing that after this adventure you would all finally be cashing in on the ‘all inclusive’ spa coupons Graham had been collecting. That’s how you had found yourselves dressed to the nines and smooching around a sophisticated party, while the Doctor tried in vain to find an old contact of hers. You had all hoped to be inconspicuous, but obviously four Humans and a Timelord who weren’t previously expected on the guest list drew unwanted attention.Attention which caused a shiver to slip right down your spine.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor & Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You
Comments: 27
Kudos: 138





	The Collector

**The Collector**

_‘Just breathe’_

Muffled whispers surrounded you as a faint ringing slowly faded from your ears, the accompanying darkness dissolving as you gradually opened your eyes; your lashes doing little to ease the harsh white light which bombarded you. 

A soft groan passed your lips involuntarily as you felt your muscles quiver with exertion, your head swimming in a nauseating fashion. Fumbling blindly you splayed your hands wide as you levied yourself onto your side, your head resting against the cool tiled floor. 

Your new position did little to ease the flipping sensation which ran wild in your stomach. Instead worsening your situation as two solitary tears slipped loosely from the corners of your watering eyes. Groaning in frustration you struggled to blink away the wells which clouded your vision, instead succeeding to further distort your surroundings as you struggled to focus on the world around you. 

Forgivingly your attention was drawn towards a series of morphing colours in the distance. A tall black spindly figure shifting side to side while a shorter version waited in tow.

“How’s my latest addition?”

“Fine sir, she’s just coming round now if you’d like to see her.”

Numbly you noted the figures were beginning to grow in size and clarity as they approached.

Blinking rapidly confusion mottled your senses as you could have sworn for the briefest of moments the figures had merged into one, their colours shifting from a menacing solid black to a softer, more familiar gradient of violet to blue.

_‘I’ve got you.’_

Your underlying worry soon returned however, as the two separate figures reappeared within a blink of an eye and finally settled before you. 

Pushing your hands beneath your torso, you slowly pulled yourself up into a slumped seated position. Your back resting against a cool solid material which you had yet to discern. Taking a deep calming breath, you narrowed your eyes in a vain attempt to focus on the mysterious identities before you.

“Where-” A strong wave of nausea assaulted you as a gag cut you away from your question. Hands vainly clutching at your mouth, you closed your eyes tightly and wished away the sensation.

“Sorry my dear, the nausea will wear off eventually.”

Snapping your eyes open, your vision narrowed in on the taller of the blurred humanoid figures before you.

“Where am I?” You croaked, your throat itching uncomfortably.

The figure shifted as it lowered itself into a sitting position, leaning closer and further into your field of view. Blinking twice, your watery eyes diminished slightly as you were finally able to focus on the creature before you.

Although they were humanoid, they were anything but human. 

Large round eyes the size of tennis balls peered deep into your soul, their irises a bottomless pit with minuscule pinpricks of white littered across their surface. Mounds of what appeared to be some form of ceramic material accentuated the creatures other features, as it pulled its blue cracked skin taught across its face.

It was terrifying, the type of face a child would dream up in their darkest of nightmares. It was an unforgettable sight, yet that’s exactly what you had done. The incessant feeling of familiarity began to scream in the back of your mind. 

You knew this thing. But from where?

“You.” You hissed harshly, although the aching of your throat did little to make it sound menacing. 

“Oh now.” The creature smiled sadistically, its blackened sharp teeth flashing briefly beneath its blue stained lips. “That’s no way to greet a friend.”

“Friend?” You shuddered, your mind reeling as the memory of his identity failed to fully form. “I- Do I know you? I don’t-”

A wave of nausea overwhelmed your senses once again as the ringing in your ears started to return, carrying with it whispers of voices- feelings- that you could have sworn you had heard before.

_‘I have a bad feeling about this’_

Whipping your head to the side in search of the disembodied voice, you frowned. It had sounded like your own… a warning. 

Groaning in frustration your hands clamped tightly over your ears as the ache in your eyes continued to grow in intensity.

“We have met before my dear.” The creature before you reassured, his head arching to the side in consideration. 

Blinking rapidly you flinched as the creature shifted closer, his spindly hand reaching outwards towards your form. Shuffling against the wall in a vain attempt to avoid his touch, you slumped unceremoniously to the floor; the waves of nausea doing little to help your sense of balance.

“Is memory loss normal for a human of their age?” The creature directed his question to his accomplice who had remained silent throughout the whole engagement. 

_‘When are you going to drop this (Y/N)? He’s shown us who he is.’_

“Who?” You whispered, your vision becoming skewed.

“Disorientation should ease. She isn’t from this age so the agent may have been too strong for her-”

_‘I know he’s your friend but I just want you to know that I don’t trust him.’_

_‘What have they done to her?.’_

_‘Is she going to be alright doc?’_

The world was spinning again as dark spots began to dance across the edges of your peripheral vision. Disembodied voices and sounds reverberating in your head as your already lose grip on reality began to slip once more, unconsciousness beckoning on the horizon. 

Tucking your legs up high, you allowed yourself to curl into a tight ball; your fingers laced together around your knees. 

“Yes.” The voice of the creature responded, “I suppose you’re right. Give her a sedative and let her rest. I can’t have my new prized possession getting damaged.”

Tears slipped from your eyes as you closed them tightly. 

_‘Wherever the signal is coming from its below this palace. ARGH! I really wish I had my sonic right now.’_

“Yes sir”

_‘Such a fine specimen. I was waiting for the Doctor to return with a companion worth taking.”_

_“She’s going to be fine. You’re going to be fine.”_

Unlocking your hands from your knees you snapped them against your ears once more as the voices threatened to overwhelm your senses. But no matter how hard you pressed your hands against your ears, the whispers around you remained. 

Dejectedly you realised their frequency reacted in turn with the sickening nausea, coming and going like waves washing against the shoreline. Only instead of leaving behind shells and aquatic treasures it brought with it ghostly whispers and fragmented memories.

So lost were you in your thoughts that you barely registered the soft hissing of a door, nor the cool metallic sensation that encircled your neck with a soft prick. You weren’t scared or worried, instead thankful as you welcomingly embraced the strange numbness and warmth which was flooding your system.

Cracking open your eyes, you frowned up towards the two figures. 

“Where’s the voices-” You slurred tiredly, the sedative they had prescribed you already appearing to have an effect.

“Get some rest my dear-” Leering closer once more the strange creature from before regained his clarity, a wretched smile slowly inching its way across his face. “And remember…”

Your eyes closed briefly as you struggled to keep them open, the fight against the oncoming darkness quickly becoming too much. 

Fluttering your eyes open defiantly you gasped in surprise.

The creature that had been teasing you seconds before had disappeared, instead replaced with what you could only describe as an angel. 

The figure before you slowly blurred into focus, her short blonde hair surrounding you as its ends lightly brushed against your forehead and cheeks. She was leaning in close to you, close enough for you to note the faint freckles which dusted her nose and the flecks of hazel which littered her dark green eyes. 

_‘Those eyes’_ You noted, a small bell of familiarity ringing in the back of your mind. They were so unlike the creatures; whose eyes which were filled with oblivion, darkness and devoid of life. The angel’s contrasted against them so starkly, hers instead brimming with warmth and the light of a thousand stars. Her eyes were untold stories and adventures, tales that you would listen to for the rest of time. But most importantly they were familiar, and they were safe.

Sighing you truly felt relaxed for the first time since waking up. The harsh while light which had agitated you before slowly easing away, shifting into a warmer hue that glowed against the features of the oddly recognisable angel before you. 

You stayed like that for a moment, watching her with a mild curiosity before her frantically shifting eyes finally locked with your own. 

What looked like relief flashed across her features; a small smile tugging at the edge of her lips.

“Just breathe” The woman assured, her hand reaching up to caress your cheek; wiping away one of your solitary tears.

Smiling you shut your eyes briefly as you felt the muscles in your shoulders relax and fill yourself with a sense of ease; a thousand questions waiting to break free. 

“Who are-” Opening your eyes your words fell short, because just as quickly as the angel had appeared she was gone again; leaving you to fall into the darkness with only her ghostly touch easing you into the unknown. 

_“I know I hardly say this but…” You paused as you glanced around the bustling room before you. “I have a bad feeling about this”_

_The Doctor had received an unknown distress signal from the galaxy of Andromeda, far into your future. Of course yourself and the fam had decided to investigate it immediately, swearing that after this adventure you would all finally be cashing in on the ‘all inclusive’ spa coupons Graham had been collecting._

_That’s how you had found yourselves dressed to the nines and smooching around a sophisticated party, while the Doctor tried in vain to find an old contact of hers. You had all hoped to be inconspicuous, but obviously four Humans and a Timelord who weren’t previously expected on the guest list drew unwanted attention._

_Attention which caused a shiver to slip right down your spine._

_“What’s there to worry about! I’ll just find my mate, get his help and then we can go!” The Doctors voice reiterated beside you. ‘‘Wherever the signal is coming from its below this palace. ARGH! I really wish I had my sonic right now.”_

_“You **would** have it on you now, if you hadn’t been messing around with the biscuit dispensary.” Graham chided from behind you._

_“Alright Graham no need to start pointing fingers.” The Doctor scolded in jest, her smirk quickly reappearing as she glanced across to Yaz and Ryan. “I can’t wait to get the Jammy Dodgers in. Did you know I once fooled a Dalek with a Jammy Dodger?”_

_Laughing to yourself you shook your head slowly as you returned to scanning the room. The Doctor hadn’t given you much to go on with her friend’s description, just that he was quite… experimental with his looks- whatever that meant._

_“Doctor!” A voice shouted from across the room._

_Within seconds all eyes within the stuffed study seemed to hone in on the source of the voice; including your own._

_“Oh” You hushed, your eyes widening at the sight of the person quickly approaching your small group. That’s what she meant._

_“There you are!” The Doctor shouted across the room. Pulling her fidgeting hands free from her coat pockets, the doctor rushed forwards with a slight skip in her step; eager to meet her friend half way._

_“What the hell is that?” Yaz whispered from beside you, her eyebrows drawn high as she inspected the Doctor’s friend closely._

_“I don’t know.” Ryan responded, his own eyes shifting between you and Yaz._

_“Well we better go and introduce ourselves.” Graham announced, his hand slapping against Ryan’s shoulder as he lead the four of you closer to the Doctor once more._

_Shuffling forwards you found yourself slipping to the back of the group and behind the shielding bodies of Ryan and Yaz, the uneasy feeling which had smothered you before returning as you approached the creature that welcomed the Doctor into a tight hug._

_“Collector, these are my friends!”_

_“I always hear about you friends Doctor, but I have never had the pleasure of being introduced to them! This must be a special occasion indeed!”_

_Smiling the Doctor nodded slowly to herself, her eyes scanning the room absently before centering on your small group once again._

_“Oh!” Jolting out of her reverie, the Doctor stepped forwards._

_“Fam, this is my friend.” Splaying her arms wide, the Doctor proceeded to show off the ‘creature’ beside her. “His name is Versash but he prefers to be called-”_

_“The Collector” The Collector provided, his hand extending towards Yaz. “I got the idea of using a title from our friend here.”_

_Smiling nervously, the young woman beside you extended her own hand in return. You could almost feel the cringe which seeped from her skin as he brought her fingers to his mouth and planted a soft kiss._

_Goosebumps raised across your arms as you quickly found yourself analysing the Collector, your attention falling away from the introductions happening around you._

_You weren’t sure whether your unease was carried over from your previous adventure, whether it was a form of scar left by the Master and his plot. But something about this creature didn’t sit right with you and it wasn’t just his appearance._

_Although his appearance didn’t exactly help the situation._

_He was an odd looking thing, one which would surely give you and the team nightmares for days; almost as haunting as Tim Shaw._

_Everything about him was unnatural, whether it was his eyes that appeared to be two endless black holes, or his jagged scarred ears which were moulded into the side of his head. The Collector had no hair, instead his skin was littered with a ceramic material; it’s sharp edges protruding at all angles and creating a mesmerising puzzle effect._

_No. it wasn’t just his appearance that rattled you and sent shivers down your spine._

_It was his posture and demeanour. It was the way in which he carried himself as he had walked across to meet the Doctor. His voice which seemed too approachable and false to your ears. It was the strange look that flashed across his eyes when he thought that no-one was-_

_“-and this is (Y/N)” The Doctor announced, a wide smile spreading across her face as her eyes twinkled in the low light of the room._

_Ryan and Yaz stepped aside as you blinked back into awareness and out of your reverie. You had completely missed the fact the Doctor had been introducing each of you to the Collector._

_The hairs on the back of your neck rose as the bumps across your arms flared to life, his gaze fully settled onto you. You had his attention._

_“(Y/N)” The Collector whispered, his tongue running along the bottom of his cracked blue lips; almost as though he was tasting your name. “My pleasure”._

_Reaching outwards the Collector extended his hand just as he had done for the rest of the team, his long spindly fingers twitching as he waited expectantly._

_Swallowing away the lump which had formed in the back of your throat, you accepted his hand shaking it quickly before letting go and brushing your palm against the back of your jeans._

_Still smiling and completely oblivious to the awkward interaction, the Doctor began to lead the group off towards the side of the party; her incessant chatter fading away as you hesitated to follow. The Collector paused also, his haunting eyes still watching you as though he was a predator stalking his prey._

_“Shall we?” The Collector smirked, his hand gesturing towards the Doctor’s retreating form._

_“After you.” You mumbled, a shiver flaring across your neck as a smile slipped across his features._

_You watched mutely as the Collector slowly stalked off after the group, his eyes casting one final glance across his shoulder; back towards you._

_Releasing a sigh of relief, you took a single shaky step backwards and into an unsuspecting solid body. Gasping you spun around in surprise, your eyes widening as the smaller figure in your wake._

_Before you stood a young woman, you hadn’t noticed her presence before although the look on her face told you she had always been in his shadow. The girl was most definitely human, that much was obvious from her wide dark eyes and long auburn hair. She seemed so small and fragile as she peered at you curiously, her figure hunched inwards as if she was shielding herself from those around her._

_The fear and unease you had carried with you before seemed to dissolve, quickly being replaced with a sense of protectiveness for the young woman. Her eyes reflected innocence as she watched you carefully, her fingers tugging on the edge of her pale pink dress as she chewed her lip anxiously._

_Your suspicion kicked in._

_A hint of an unknown emotion you couldn’t quite place flashed across her eyes as you stepped forwards slowly, your own glance looking over towards the retreating group._

_“Is he your friend?” You questioned quietly, your head shifting to the side as you gestured for the young woman to follow you after the rest of the fam._

_“I shouldn’t really say” She stuttered in response, her hands curling into fists._

_Your slow wander hesitated as you turned back to the woman before you, her words inflating your suspicion further. “What do you mean?”_

_“We must follow!”_

_The young woman took off quickly, her feet shuffling as she moved ahead. Shifting your gaze around you to check you weren’t being watched, you reached out suddenly and latched onto her wrist._

_Gasping in shock the girl froze in her place as she turned to face you slowly, fear creeping across her features._

_“Sorry!” You apologised, your grip on her arm easing as you raised your hands in mock surrender. “Can you at least tell me your name?”_

_“My name is Aloe” Aloe answered, her voice no longer trembling._

_“My name is (Y/N).”_

_Aloe smiled briefly before checking across her own shoulder, searching- no- checking to make sure that the coast was clear. Gesturing with her hands, Aloe walked beside you as she leaned in close. “What are you doing here?”_

_Everything about this situation had the voice in the back of your head screaming to run. It felt wrong, like it was all a ruse- a trap. The Collector was at the heart of it, that much you were sure. And if not, then there was definitely something that was scaring Aloe, something that was making her anxious and scared to talk._

_Reaching outwards you took her hand into yours gently, squeezing it in a silent promise. “I’m here to help.”_

_If your feelings of suspicion weren’t already cemented, then the small sigh of relief which slipped from Aloe’s lips was enough to convince you._

Groaning in discomfort you raised a hand to your eyes slowly, the back of your palm running over your face as you eased back into consciousness once more. 

It was easier this time, the groggy feeling and pounding in your head had alleviated tenfold. The nausea which overwhelmed you before had settled as well, instead presenting as a slight feeling of vertigo whenever you twisted your head too fast.

Pushing yourself up to your elbows a frown crossed your features as your skin pinched tightly across your neck. Reaching upwards, worry flooded your system as your fingertips traced a thick metal ring around the circumference of your neck; its surface cool to the touch.

“So it wasn’t a dream” You murmured out loud, as your eyes took in your surroundings with greater clarity than before.

You were in a cage, a small glass cage. The walls which surrounded you were pristine as you struggled to find any sign of weakness. As far as you could see there was no door or edge to the glass, instead your prison appeared flawless; almost as though you were in a box and put on display. 

Outside your glass confinement was a bleak clinically white room. The ceiling above you covered in large light panels, emitting a harsh white glow which reflected off the white tiled walls and floor. In the corner of the room stood a large metallic door, its presence taunting you with freedom. 

Rocking up onto your knees, you paused as vertigo momentarily washed over you. Sighing your attention returned to the door, your eyes grazing over its stainless steel surface. Squinting you numbly noted your own hazy reflection, a lone figure trapped inside a translucent cage while the other humanoid smudge watched from the corner.

_‘Wait… other humanoid smudge?’_

“No it wasn’t a dream.”

Freezing in place, you turned slowly. Your eyes widening you released the breath you had been holding. 

Before you stood the young girl from your dream. No- not dream- memory.

“I remember you now.” You regarded the young woman before you, her arms drawn across her chest as she watched your actions with curiosity. “The party… we met….”

You rushed forwards, your hand pressing against the glass as your knees quaked from the sudden movement. Aloe seemed to flinch, her head twitching as she flicked her auburn hair to the side and away from her face.

“Aloe I can help you. That _creature_ …” You hesitated, your eyes jumping back to the door on the far side of the room. “The Collector- he’s a monster.”

Aloe seemed to shift nervously as her own eyes fluttered across to the door, her teeth digging into her bottom lip hard.

Placing your other hand against the glass, you tapped against its surface lightly; catching her attention once more.

“Let me go.” You pleaded. “Please.”

Aloe sighed as her knee bounced against the floor, her hands twisting along the bottom of her shirts hemline while her eyes darted from the door to yourself. Your heart hammered against your chest as you sensed her hesitation and fear.

Swallowing your worry, you locked eyes with the woman before you and prayed that the sincerity in your voice carried enough reassurance to convince her, “I can help you, we can both get away from him.”

The bouncing of her knees seemed to stop as her hands fell away from the hem of her shirt. Aloe’s eyes snapped away from the door, her head tilting to the side as her mouth fell open in surprise. 

“What if I don’t want to?”

You froze in confusion, your legs shuffling backwards and away from the glass slightly. 

“Why wouldn’t you?” You stammered, confusion clear in your tone. “He’s using you as some sla-”

“He cares for me!” Aloe exclaimed, her fists clenching at her side. With watering eyes the young woman turned in her spot, facing away as she tried in vain to hide her watering eyes. “He cares-”

“No he doesn’t!” You reasoned, your voice strong and assured in what you were saying. Slowly Aloe peered over her shoulder, her attention fixed upon yourself once more. “You know that. Look at it all Aloe!” 

You threw your arms wide as you gestured around at the glass cell and the white clinical walls. Aloe’s eyes seemed to follow as she took a slow step forward, her hands still balled into tight fists. 

“Look at me! Aloe!” You declared, your fingers raising to tug at the small metal collar which remained enclosed around your throat. “He will throw you away.”

“You don’t know that!” Aloe fought back, her eyes blinking rapidly as her tears continued to fall down her face; smearing the mascara she had been wearing. “You don’t know what he’s like!”

Furrowing your eyebrows you sighed in exasperation as you gestured once more to the situation you were in.

“He won’t ever replace me.” The young woman uttered, her eyes avoiding your own and gaining clarity. 

Wiping away her tears with the back of her sleeves, her long auburn hair fell across her face as she nodded to herself slowly. Almost as though she was convincing herself of the thoughts which ran wild through her head.

Dread began to fill your system as her eyes finally met your own once more.

“Not if there’s no replacement”

Eyes widening you leaned forwards incredulously, “Excuse me?”

“You excite him.” Aloe continued, her hands running through her hair as she shifted around in an anxious manner. “You make me worthless with your value…”

“Listen to yourself!” You exclaimed, the panic which you had been suppressing previously returning once more. “I am a human being not some antique for sale!”

“I know.” Aloe smiled sadly, a single tear dropping from the corner of her eye and rolling down her cheek. “Believe me when I say I know you are.”

“Then. Let. Me. Go.” You punctuated each word with a shuffle, your eyes hardening as she stared intently through the glass.

For a moment you thought your intimidation tactic had worked as Aloe seemed to hesitate, her hands falling away from fists as her own resolve seemed to crumble slightly. But as quickly as the cracks had formed in her concrete resolution, they had disappeared again. Leaving a more determined woman in its wake.

“Too risky.” Aloe whispered. “He’ll just find you again, he always does.” 

Marching up to your glass cell, Aloe began to tap against its surface; activating an inbuilt monitor screen. 

Panic began to grip you as you leaned closer in curiosity, a dry lump beginning to form in your throat. Your eyes struggled to keep up with her tapping as she quickly opened and closed a variety of systems, the windows flashing as she tapped her way through a variety of settings.

“What are you doing?” You pleaded, your eyes watering as your gaze shifted between Aloe and the console screen before her.

The young woman shook her head slowly, tears freely slipping from her eyes once again. “I can’t go back.” 

She paused for a moment, her eyes widening as she seemed to find the control section she was after. Her fingers hung in the air over the settings as a slight tremor began to ease in, almost as though she was warring with her own body. With a shuddering breath, your gaze followed her own to the screen.

To you the random selection of numbers and dials meant nothing, just strange symbols flashing with bright intensity; the lights above you seemingly humming with the same rhythm. 

“Where I come from- its horrible.” Aloe continued, garnering your attention once more. The young woman trembled as the tears which had slipped down her cheeks turned into small rivers. Her eyes bloodshot and glazed over, as if she was in a completely different environment.

“I’m only worth so much, and with you-” 

Her eyes met yours once again as what you thought was regret passed her features, she seemed sincere in her next words although her sincerity meant nothing to you in your current predicament. 

“I’m so sorry.”

With a flick of her wrist Aloe switched the dial on the screen, the lights of the room dimming in intensity momentarily before flickering and resetting to their previous shade. You frowned, your eyes searching her own for an answer to your unspoken question. 

You didn’t have to wait long as the AI system repeated the input, confirming your suspicions.

_‘Systems reset. Ambient temperature reduced’_

“Aloe…” You warned, your feet shuffling away from the glass and away from her. “What are you doing?”

“What needs to be done.” Aloe reaffirmed, her fingers once again tapping away at the console. “This way it looks like a fault with your containment, it can not be traced”

“Please, Aloe we can work this out.” You pleaded, your voice breaking slightly. “I don’t want to be here!”

“I’ll give you a sedative.” She whispered, her eyes wide as she smiled warmly. Her tone carried one of righteousness, almost as if you should be grateful for her actions. “It’ll be like falling asleep.”

“No! no! no!” You whispered, your hands flapping at your sides as you struggled to work your way out of the predicament. Rushing to the opposite side of your cell, you began to punch and kick the glass; your knuckles aching at the action. 

Grunting you continued the meaningless action as you fought for your freedom, your mind reeling in fear.

“It won’t break” Aloe explained from across the room. “It’s built to sustain so much more than that.”

Turning to the young woman, you feigned confidence as you marched across the cell; approaching her from the other side of the glass once again.

“The Doctor will stop you.” You warned, your eyes flashing with anger. “She’ll find me and-”

“The Doctor isn’t coming for you.” Aloe answered as though it was a matter of fact. “Do you not remember?”

“Remember what?” You questioned, the sickly feeling you had carried with you before now returning with a vengeance. 

Aloe opened her mouth to answer, but hesitated. Her fingers running along the side of her cheek as she pushed a few rogue strands of hair away from her face. Closing her mouth reconsidered her words.

“She won’t realise you’re missing until it’s too late. Your own actions and that of the Collector’s has ensured that.” 

“What do you mean _‘your own actions’_?” You repeated, the hairs on the back of your neck rising ominously. 

“What happened? ALOE TELL ME!” You punched the glass again, this time to the side of her face. Gasping out loud you reeled away shaking your fist, your fingers aching as a sharp pain shot up your arm.

Avoiding your gaze the young woman shuffled to the side, her hands rising as she closed the consoles interface. 

“Aloe…please.”

Flicking her head, she brought her face close as she smiled through the glass; her teeth flashing in a menacing fashion. “I’m doing this to save you.”

Shaking your head you backed further away from the woman in fear, your bad hand clutched across your chest defensively.

“You’re not coming anywhere near me.” You warned, tears pricking in the corners of your eyes.

Aloe sighed as she shook her head slowly. “I don’t have to.”

A harsh hissing sound suddenly erupted from your collar as a sharp prick nipped the side of your neck. Eyes widening you shook your head abruptly as the tears began to fall quickly from your eyes, your hands fumbling with the metal ring as you tried in vain to pull it apart.

Warmth flooded your system once again as your veins burned with the sedative. Its effects working quickly as you stumbled forwards and into the glass barrier. Grunting in pain, you continued to fight the drowsiness which filled you; your resolve quickly crumbling as your legs gave way.

Slouched against the glass, your eyes fluttered as your tears continued to run down your cheeks. Kneeling down beside you, Aloe watched silently as she pressed her palm against the surface of the glass.

Avoiding her gaze, you stared intently at the white wall across from you. “I tried to help you.” 

“I know.” Aloe whispered, her hand pulling away from the glass as she stood back to full height. “And I am thankful that there are good people like you in the universe, but I don’t need saving. I wish I could tell you why I had to do this-”

“You didn’t.” Your voice croaked as dark flecks floated across your vision. “You always have a choice.”

Sighing Aloe turned and began to walk away towards the door, seemingly giving up on her apology. 

Fear crashed over you in waves as you finally realised the true extent of your predicament, you felt like you were drowning in it; like you could feel nothing else. How could you not? Here you were, stranded in the future and a whole galaxy away from your home. Your family were clueless, living their lives back in the past with no idea of your escapades. The fam was surely with the Doctor, the time traveller you had apparently entrapped without your knowledge. You were alone.

A cold jet of air suddenly blasted down into your cell, the temperature change sending a shiver down your spine. Your fear smothering and suffocating you as you lost all sense of pride. 

“Please” You begged one last time, your voice weak even to your own ears. “Don’t leave me alone.”

Aloe’s footsteps faltered as she glanced back one final time from the door. “I’m sorry.”

Disappearing from the room, Aloe’s footsteps faded from earshot; leaving you to wallow in your own dark thoughts. 

This was it. This was how you were going to die. 

Blinking past the tears, you tried again to pull away at the collar around your neck; your knuckles turning white from your grip. Screaming you elbowed the glass in frustration as your shaking hands fell down to your sides; your energy exerted.

_“She won’t realise you’re missing until it’s too late. Your own actions and that of the Collector’s has ensured that.”_

Your mind reeled at Aloe’s statement as your thoughts slipped back to that of the Doctor once more, your memories alluding you as you struggled to recall your last memory with the Timelord. 

Feeling the last of the fight within you fade away, you allowed your body to slump down against the floor; your head resting against your outstretched arm.

“Doctor.” You whispered, a final tear slipping from the corner of your eye.

_‘I’m right here.’_

Your eyes fluttered as you tilted your head towards the door, your vision blurring. 

Across the room the door to your cell remained opened as a incredible yellow glow burned from the other side. In the centre stood the silhouette of a woman, a large coat billowing outwards as they slowly marched towards you. You couldn’t see their features as your vision continued to blur, their movements delayed as if time was slowing around you.

“Doctor?” You whispered as your head fell back against your hand, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as you once again began to fall into the unknown.

_“Doctor?” You questioned as your hand rapped against the wooden door once again. Silence._

_Losing patience and worried for the Doctor’s safety you barged into the room suddenly, your mind running at a million miles per hour. “Doctor!”_

_“(Y/N)!” The Doctor exclaimed in surprise as she dashed across the room towards you._

_You froze as you took in her appearance. The timelord’s hair had been lightly curled, the soft ringlets framing her face. The usual trousers, shirt and long lilac coat had been swapped for something more befitting of the high society auction you were to be infiltrating that evening. Instead the Doctor had donned a simple dark blue dress which fell to her knees, the top half covered with a sheer blue top; the fabric embroidered with golden birds. Your eyes shifted over her as they fell to her waist, the dress drawn together by a sparkling dark blue ribbon. Your mouth fell open further still as even more unbelievably, the Doctor stood before you in 4 inch heels._

_“Well what do you think? Huh?” The Doctor gestured to herself as she gave a quick spin. “Does it suit me?”_

_“You look-” You paused, speechless. “You look great- beautiful even-”_

_“Nwaa” The Doctor shucked as she walked towards you, swatting away the compliment with a flick of her hand. “Not everyday I get to wear a dress. Prefer a good suit if I’m honest, great for running away from things. Oh and don’t get me started on these-”_

_You smiled as you watched the Doctor begin to rant, her hands moving animatedly as she gestured to various parts of her outfit._

_“Doctor.” You tried._

_“I know I need to wear it!” She scoffed, her face scrunching into one of disbelief._

_“Well you-”_

_“What is it with society and having expectations of what women should wear!” The Doctor continued oblivious to your attempts to change the conversation. Spinning on her heel, she moved across the room quickly. Stooping low to pick up her fallen coat; folding it onto the back of a chair._

_“If I had it my way everyone would wear whatever they found comfortable all the time. Everything would have pockets as well! Oh! Oh and these-” She gestured to the heels on her feet. “Would be banned in every galaxy across the universe, every single pair burnt-”_

_“Doctor!” You tried again, a laugh tumbling from your lips as you shook your head at her antics._

_“Sorry rambling!” The Doctor apologized as she screwed her face up into one of her classic ‘scronches’. “You were saying?”_

_You hated that you had to be the one to darken the tone of the conversation once again, but you needed her to listen._

_Throughout the whole day you had tried to tell the Doctor of your suspicions, yet each time you had been shot down or proven wrong. The most recent being the Collectors fault. You had finally cornered the gang in the TARDIS, spilling your guts about the ominous feeling that had settled in the pit of your stomach. You told them everything, from the strange gazes sent your way by the Collector to the odd demeanor of Aloe. You were so close to revealing the documents you had found when the Collector had poked his head through the doors._

_Having overheard your suspicions, The Collector put on an impressive facade and invited the fam to his house. Of course the Doctor obliged to satisfy her own curiosity from your accusations. You had hoped he would slip up, but he had an explanation for everything. Justifying the human trafficking documents as his own investigation into the source of the signal, even going as far as to impress you all with his collection of fauna._

_“This is why I call myself the Collector.” He had announced while gesturing to a room full of plants, each one housed in its own glass case._

_Shaking your head you pulled yourself from your reverie and back to the present. The Doctor was watching you inquisitively, her eyes soft as she waited patiently for your response._

_Sighing you could almost hear Yaz’s accusatory quip in the back of your head. ‘When are you going to drop this (Y/N)? He’s shown us who he is.’_

_Swallowing away the lump in your throat, you stepped closer to the Doctor. “I need to talk to you. It’s about the Collector.”_

_The Doctor shifted back slightly, her eyebrow drawn high in confusion. “What about him?”_

_Deciding not to beat around the bush, you sighed. “I don’t trust him.”_

_“That’s fine.” The Doctor smiled, her shoulders shrugging. Reaching outwards her hands clasped your own as she brought them close between you. “You don’t need to trust him. As long as you trust me then that’s all that matters.”_

_She paused, her grip on your hands loosening as hesitation flashed across her features. “You do trust me right?_

_“Of course I do Doctor.” You paused as you bit the inside of your cheek. She had no idea. “You should know I do. I just can’t help but feel like this is all some sort of twisted plan.”_

_“We’ll find out what’s going on (Y/N).” The Doctor reassured, her grip returning as she squeezed your fingers. “All we need to focus on right now is getting ready for this mission.”_

_“No that’s not what I mean!” You quipped, your hands pulling away from the Doctors as you spun on your heel in frustration. “I mean I can’t help but feel this is part of the Collectors plan!”_

_“Wait are we talking about the signal?” The Doctor questioned, her eyes shifting to the side in thought. “Or are we still talking about the Collector?”_

_“THE COLLECTOR!” You repeated exasperatedly. Running your hands through your hair in frustration you turned back to the Doctor. “Doctor please listen! What about Aloe?”_

_The Timelord took a step back in surprise at your actions, her tone dropping. “What about her?”_

_“Don’t you see? He’s using her as a slave!”_

_“I can’t attest to his company-” The Doctor reasoned, “-but The Collector has never once held her against her will.”_

_“She told me!”_

_“She did?”_

_“Well-” You hesitated. You hated how you sounded. “More or less. She just seems off!”_

_The Doctor watched you quietly as you sighed deeply, your hands running over your arms in an attempt to settle yourself down. Meeting her gaze, you watched as her eyes swam with an untold emotion._

_“Ok” She resigned, her hand reaching outwards in an attempt to calm the situation. “I’ll get some time alone with her and I’ll talk to her.”_

_Dropping your head you stared down towards your feet, refusing the Doctors hand. Why wouldn’t anyone listen?_

_“Doctor you aren’t listening to me.”_

_“I am!” The Doctor exclaimed, her tone shifting once again as her own frustration began to mount. You closed your eyes as you focused on her voice, her northern accent becoming more pronounced. “I am listening (Y/N). But first we need to find this distress signal and work out what’s going on here.”_

_You opened your eyes in time to see the Doctor wander away from you and towards the window, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. “It doesn’t add up, the disasters, the missing people, the signal? I’m missing something. We can’t do this alone, we need his help.”_

_You watched from afar as the Doctor turned back to face you, the conversation threatening to verge into unwanted territory as the distance between you grew._

_“The Collector is one of my oldest friends.” The Doctor announced, her eyes sincere._

_Red. All you saw was red. Perhaps you were being selfish and over reacting, but in the heat of the moment you couldn’t hold back any longer. The mounting frustration from the day and low blows you had taken reached its peak, and without thinking you spoke the first words which lept to your mouth._

_“Yeah well look where your last friend got us.”_

_The Doctor seemed taken back, her eyes glistening as she looked away from you and towards the floor._

_“Yeah well…” She seemed lost for words, her eyes shifting between two invisible points as her voice broke slightly. “The Master is different.”_

_“How would I know?” You whispered before you could help yourself._

_The Doctor’s head snapped up to meet your gaze, surprise plastered across her features._

_“It’s not like you tell us about yourself-” You continued, almost as though you were trying to justify your unwarranted comment. “-your past!”_

_You frowned as you turned away from the Doctor. “When I think about it, why should I even trust you the way I do?”_

_You didn’t need to see the Doctor to understand her reaction, the soft hitch of her voice which echoed throughout the room was enough to tell you that you had struck a hard blow._

_A soft knocking from the door interrupted your conversation as a servant peered through, his eyes shifting between the both of you. “Doctor? Sorry to interrupt but there’s something you need to take a look at.”_

_Glancing back across to the Doctor, you watched as she nodded slowly; forcing a small smile to her face. Taking the notion as a hint to leave, the servant casted you one final glance before closing the door; sending the room into an uncomfortable silence._

_The Doctor was moving immediately, her hands smoothing down her dress as she moved to pick up her coat from the back of the chair. You watched silently as guilt began to twist in your heart, you hadn’t meant to say what you had said, your anger had caused you to see red and in turn you had taken it out on the person who meant the most to you._

_Gathering the courage to speak, you took a hesitant step towards the Doctor. “Doctor-”_

_You were silenced as the Doctor finished pulling on her coat and walked towards the door, not once casting her gaze in your direction. You were about to follow when the Doctor opened the door, her steps hesitating as she glanced across to your figure in the center of the room; her eyes avoiding your own._

_“If you can’t trust me…” The Doctor paused as she slowly allowed her eyes to meet your own, in the low light of the room you could see the turmoil of emotions broiling in their depths. She was angry, hurt, annoyed and betrayed; all emotions which you had never wished to inflict upon her. The guilt was eating you alive._

_“Doctor-” You tried to interject, your words falling on deaf ears._

_“-then maybe it’s for the best that you don’t travel with me.”_

_Your mouth fell open wide as you took a step backwards in shock, the Doctors gaze moving away from your own as she stepped through the threshold of the door; closing it behind her with a soft click._

_“Doctor?” You questioned quitely, your feet cemented to the floor as you stared dejectedly at the space she had just vacated._

_“Doctor?” You repeated a second time, your voice more sure of itself as you threw yourself towards the door; ready to run after her._

_“Well I couldn’t have made that go any better if I tried.” You gasped, stumbling backwards and to the floor as the Collector walked in through the door you had opened._

_Casting his eyes around his surroundings, the creature smirked as he slowly closed the door behind him with a foreboding click._

_“You.” You hissed with venom._

_“Hello my dear.” The Collector greeted, his hand rising to give a small wave._

_“I’m on to you.”_

_“Oh I know you are, you’re so much smarter than the others.” The Collector announced, his hands wrapping tightly around themselves. “That’s just another reason why you’re special.”_

_“The signal. It’s you isn’t it?” You jested as you pulled yourself to your feet. “You can tell me- no-one else is here to hear it.”_

_“Just part of the ruse.” The Collector indulged. “I needed the Doctor distracted, thought I would have to be the one to create the distance between her and her companions. Turns out you did that for me.”_

_“Did it hurt?” The Collector pressed as he slowly began to stalk towards you, his hands slipping into his pocket as he pulled free an old rag. “Did it hurt to break the heart of the woman you love?”_

_“Excuse me?” You hiccuped, your brows furrowed as you slowly shuffled away from his approaching figure._

_“Oh no need to play coy with me.” The Collector teased, his steps faltering as he watched you closely. “I can see it written over your face.”_

_“Stop.” You warned, your hands balling into fists as you brought them close; ready to fight. “Stop this. What do you want?”_

_“I thought it was perfectly clear.” The Collectors eyes shifted to the side, peering just over your shoulder. “I want you to be the latest addition to my collection.”_

_Suddenly a hand was pressed over your face, a cloth forced against your nose and mouth as a metallic smell assaulted your senses. Jabbing your elbows wide, you missed your attacker as you brought your fingers up to the hand which covered your mouth._

_“Easy” The Collector cooed as he rushed forwards, his hands grabbing your own as he easily subdued your struggle. Your lungs burned for oxygen as you continued to hold your breath, your legs kicking outwards as you fought with the last of your energy._

_‘Such a fine specimen. I was waiting for the Doctor to return with a companion worth taking.”_

“DOCTOR!” You awoke with a start, your limbs aching as a numbness embraced you entirely. Your teeth chattered involuntarily as your skin quaked, shivers wracking your body as the chilling temperature of the room surrounded you. 

Blearily you noted the condensation which had formed against the glass of your cell, ice patterns spiralling upwards from the bottom and covering its surface. 

It was almost a beautiful sight. 

Numbly you noted that the ice had laid claim to your skin as well, settling against your cheeks in the remnants of the tears which once slipped from the corners of your eyes.

“S’Cold” You slurred, your eyes drooping as you threw an arm outwards. Pulling against the cool tiles, you tried in vain to levy yourself upright into a sitting position; but it was too much for your weakened state.

Rolling onto your back you stared lifelessly up at the lights which shone down above you. Their surface pulsing rhymically with the slight surges in power.

“What would she d-do.” You stuttered aloud, your breath forming before you in a small cloud.

_‘Whatever you do. Don’t Panic.”_

You smiled as you heard her voice whisper through your head, its warmth running through your body as you teetered on the edge of consciousness. 

“Don’t panic.” You whispered.

_‘Just breathe.”_

“Just breathe” You repeated again, your hand reaching out to the side of the glass; tethering your body to the freezing cell. 

_‘That’s it! Just like that!’_

“Doctor?” You exclaimed, your eyes snapping open and searching your freezing surroundings. You could have sworn you had felt her breath against the side of your face, her voice echoing throughout the room as if she was really there. 

Slowly the voices which had plagued you from earlier returned, your eyes fluttering as tears began to well in your eyes once again. “I’m going crazy”

_‘Ah (Y/N) there you are!’ ‘Well what do you think? Huh?’_

_‘The Collector is one of my oldest friends.’_

_‘Yeah well look where your last friend got us.’_

Thoughts of your last conversation with the Doctor returned like a tidal wave, the feeling of guilt drowning you as you felt nothing but shame for your actions. You had known as soon as the comments had left your lips that you would regret them down the line. You wished you could take them back, to slap yourself around the face and convince yourself to get a grip on your frustration and paranoia. Although you had been right in the end, the way you handled it was completely wrong. So wrong, that the last words you had ever said to the woman who had changed your life were ones of hurt. 

Your tears fell freely once more, running down your cheeks in the rivers which had been carved previously. Only this time, your tears weren’t for yourself.

“I’m sorry” You whispered to the air, your eyes slipping closed as the cold seeped into your skin.

You were tired. So tired.

_‘You’re finally awake and the first thing you say is sorry!’._

Her voice.

You kept your eyes closed as you tried to imagine her. The Doctor. Your time travelling guide who took you on the adventures of a lifetime, always running towards the danger. You could almost see her bright blonde hair as it framed the angles of her jawline, her eyes which shined like diamonds and seemed so much older than her body. Her skin which glowed in the warm light of the TARDIS and her hands, hands which would latch onto your own as she pulled you along for the ride. You could almost feel the warmth of her touch now, her arms embracing you tightly and pulling you close. 

“That’s because it needs saying.” You mused, your words slurring together into a barely decipherable sentence.

_‘Oh no you dont. No closing your eyes missy!’_

“You’re not even real.” You muttered sadly, your heart pounding hard against your chest. “Just a voice…” 

You shivered as you felt your grip on reality slip, “-in my head…”

The comfortable grasp which tugged away at your consciousness was broken as a sharp stinging sensation erupted against your face; anchoring you in the present. Gasping in pain your eyes flew open to find its source, the little air you had left in your lungs exhaling in relief and shock.

“Does that feel real to you?” The Doctor questioned, her lips pulled into a pout as she tilted her head to the side.

She was there, really there. 

“Doctor?” 

“That’s better.” She flashed her trademark smile, hands rubbing up and down the side of your arms in an attempt to keep you warm. “Now keep focusing on breathing and staying awake.”

Your eyes moved around your cell briefly, a frown forming on your features as you struggled to see a point of entry. “How?”

“That’s a conversation for later.” The Doctor muttered, her grip shifting as she reached into the inside of her coat pocket. Pulling free her sonic, she ran the device over you quickly before checking the reading on the side of its handle. 

“Your body temperature is too low.” She stated warily, her eyes avoiding your own as she tucked the sonic back into her pocket. Wrapping her arms tighter around you once again, the Doctor pulled you closer; easing you into her lap so that your cheek rested against her chest. “ARGH! Where’s the fam?”

“I-I” You paused as you tried in vain to slow your chattering teeth. Slowly the Doctor’s eyes fell to your own, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “I-I can’t believe you’re here.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked almost indignantly. Squeezing you tighter in her arms, you felt a small smile grace your own features in response. “I’d always come back for you.”

So suddenly you’re reminded of your previous conversation, of the turmoil which haunted her eyes as she marched out of the room; leaving you alone. Blinking away the tears, you sniffled slightly as you curled further into the Doctor’s arms; her warmth comforting but doing little to chase away the cold.

“I’m so sorry”

“Again with the apologies!” The Doctor sighed, her eyes shifting around the room frantically; searching for a plan. Leaning downwards she caught your gaze on her, “Can you just be quiet? You’re supposed to be conserving your heat.”

You sighed, the cold chill which encased your bones moving further up your body and into your torso. The Doctor was so warm, her skin was burning against your own as she kept you curled close against her. Closing your eyes briefly you focused on the heat she emanated, your ear resting against her chest you could hear the racing of her two hearts; their beat lulling you into a dreamless sleep.

“No (Y/N)! Stay awake.” The Doctor pleaded, a slightly worried tone tinging her words. Gently the Timelord shook your shoulder, easing you back into the present. “Focus on me now.”

“You-can’t-be-real” You reasoned again, your words barely decipherable. “I’m alone in the cell…”

The Doctor chewed on the inside of her lip as she shook her head slowly side to side, her hair rocking across her shoulders. “Not anymore you’re not.”

Slowly the Doctor uncurled her arm from around you, balancing you partly against her knee. Encircling her hand around your own, she brought it up from your side to press against her cheek; the warmth from her skin hot against your fingertips. “Look I’m here- clear as day see! You can’t touch a figment of your imagination!”

You smirked, the corners of your lips quickly falling as realisation dawned on you. “The voices in my head… they w-w-ere you? can’t-remember-” 

“So full of questions.” The Doctor sighed, her hand bringing yours down and away from her cheek. Positioning it across your chest, you sought comfort from the fact she continued to hold it within her own; her fingers poised above your pulse. “You were drugged and you’re suffering the effects of severe hypothermia. So forget about all that for a moment and just focus on one thing for me. You think you can do that?”

Her eyes sparked with promise as she watched you carefully, seeking an answer. You wanted nothing more than to keep the sunshine she exuberated burning, to keep her happy. With sustained effort, you slowly nodded your head.

“Good. All you need to do is stay awake. The fam will be back any second now”.

Your eyes twitched as they felt heavier by the second, your mind fighting to ignore the sensation of the creeping freezing tendrils as they continued to make their way up your spine. “I-I feel s-s-so tired Doctor.”

“When’s that ever stopped you though huh?” The Doctor rocked you slightly, as if daring you to answer.

“I-I guess.” You whispered, your voice aching from exertion. “Never one to… listen”

The Doctor allowed herself to laugh, although you figured it was more for your own benefit. “That’s more like the (Y/N) I know! Laughs in the face of danger!”

“Doctor- About what I said-”

“If you say sorry one more time…”

“I mean it.” You cut across, your voice balanced and strong for the briefest of moments. “T-t’was unca-” 

You broke off as a violent shiver swept through you, your head rolling backwards as the Doctor pulled you closer. 

“(Y/N)…” The Doctor whispered, her head drawn close as you felt her breath fan against your face. Her eyes glistened with what you assumed were tears, although you knew she would deny any accusation of the sort. “Oh (Y/N)… You were right, about everything. If anything I should be the one-”

The Doctor was cut off as a shrill alarm sounded from the side of you. You wanted to look but the exhaustion which filled your bones kept you locked in your lifeless position within her arms, your vision blurring as you struggled to focus on anything but her.

“That doesn’t sound… good…” You slurred, the shrill alarm continuing to blare as the Timelord pulled her sonic from her coat once again. Peering at the readings, you felt a wave of fear flood through you as she struggled to hide the concerned look which filled her eyes; her gaze shifting to you.

“That’s because It’s not.” She whispered. Pushing you to the side, the Doctor released her hold on you as she shrugged her coat off. Her hands working quickly as she pulled the thin material around your own shoulders; cocooning you within her scent. Closing your eyes, you sighed as the sweet smells of vanilla and custard creams filled your senses, their presence relaxing you slightly.

“Come’ere.” The Doctor mumbled as she pulled you into her lap once more, this time with your face resting against her shoulder and pressed into her neck. Her arms wrapped around you tightly; fingers locking to keep you steady. “We need to stop your temperature from falling any lower.”

“I-” You kept your eyes closed as you pushed your face closer into the Doctor’s neck. “If I could go back I would-

“Say sorry?”The Doctor quipped, her attempt at lightening the mood failing.

“C-Change so much.” You sighed, the cold gripping your heart and causing your chest to ache. Blinking your eyes open rapidly, you tried in vain to look up at the Doctor; her hair hiding her face. “Do y-y-ou wish you-never met-”

“No.” The Doctor scolded, her tone serious as her grip on you tightened. “I wouldn’t change a moment.”

Silence seemed to fall over the both of you for the moment as the Doctor’s grip on you remained tight. You couldn’t see her face from your position against her neck, but you could imagine the emotions that raged across her eyes. Blinking you frowned as you spotted what you thought was a lone tear, its track ending at the tip of her chin and forming into a single droplet.

“Well-” The Doctor continued, her voice hitching ever so slightly. “If keeping you talking is what’s keeping you from falling asleep on me, tell me.”

“T-Tell you?”

“What you would have done differently.”

“a-a-pologised-”

“Yes well.. We’ve established that-”

Your heart hammered quicker against your chest as your breath hitched in your throat, the cold sensations melting away as you felt the darkness encroaching once more; this time for the final time. 

Rolling your head backwards you finally caught the Doctors gaze. Her gaze was full of morose, eyebrows drawn high and eyes tinted a light red around the edges. Her irises sparkled in the white light, their surface’s glassy as she seemingly drew the same conclusion from your unfocused gaze.

Blinking slowly you swallowed your fear as the Doctor disappeared from your sight once again, instead being replaced by the same angel from earlier. 

“I-I would have told her-”

“Who?” The angel asked, her eyes wide as they continued to glisten. “(Y/N?)”

“The Doctor-”

“Uh-” A frown line appeared across the creatures forehead, her eyebrows drawn into one of confusion. “I-I am the Doctor?”

Feeling your eyes flutter on their own accord, you pulled your hand free from the coat which surrounded you; your fingers latching onto the angels fingers tightly. “H-Hey can you do me a favour?”

“Anything.”

“When you see her- the Doctor…” You paused, your breathing becoming strained as you continued to shiver uncontrollably. Threading your fingers through the angels, you sought any form of comfort you could.

“Tell her…” 

The angel leaned close, her nose just brushing your own.

“That I-” You gasped, your chest seizing. “I-”

“(Y/N?)”

“Don’t worry.” You whispered, your eyes becoming unfocused as you fell back into the angels arms. The dark specs which had plagued you all day returning to finally swallow you whole. At least this time you weren’t alone. 

“Can be….. conversation…. another…”

“(Y/N!)”

With one last look at the angel, you allowed yourself to fall backwards into the darkness, your body falling into oblivion.

_Tumbling, twisting, plunging, rolling, flipping._

_You were falling._

_Falling through reality, space and time. Past the stars and their bright light, their beauty becoming mere streaky blurs across the darkness. You didn’t know where you were going, where you were falling. You were just following a feeling, an invisible tether tugging at your chest and guiding you through the cosmos._

_You watched as worlds formed and stars were destroyed, their dying light travelling across the galaxy for years after their untimely death. Civilisations were born and destroyed in days, as centuries and millennia of ancient history was written and burnt. If you blinked you would have missed it, the Earth spinning in all its glory; the small pale blue dot._

_“(Y/N!)”_

_Voices called out to you as you fell, the tether pulling you away from Earth and out of the Galaxy. In the distance, a bright light grew in intensity; whispering to you._

_“WHERE IS SHE!”_

_“She’s just through here Doctor. I can assure you that she is completely safe.”_

_“We’ll see about that.”_

_“(Y/N!)”_

_“OPEN IT!”_

_“O-Of course. I don’t understand, these are ambient cells.”_

_“(Y/N)?”_

_“What have they done to her?”_

_“Is she going to be alright doc?”_

_“Hypothermia. Fam, go to the TARDIS and-”_

_“You better hope that she recovers from this. Otherwise it’s not just the doc you have to worry about.”_

_Your falling abruptly stopped as you entered the light, a prismatic haze shimmering around you as you slowly floated to the ground; your limbs light. Up was down and down was up, you were the center of the light; outside the law of physics. Before you stood four figures, their features indistinguishable as they watched you from across the way._

_You opened your mouth to speak when you noted that three of them had turned away from you, their backs hunched as they meandered off into the distance; disappearing into the light._

_Only one of the four stayed, their feet shuffling forwards as they approached you slowly._

_“Don’t leave….” You whispered, your eyes watering at the fear of being alone. “Please don’t leave me…”_

_Slowly the remaining figure drew near, their hand reaching outwards before you. Staring down, your eyes widened as you recognised the lilac coat sleeve which cut off at the wrist. Glancing upwards, you immediately recognised the figure all to be the Doctor; her hair wild and blown across her face as she smiled brightly._

_Laughing aloud you took her hand without hesitation, your fingers slipping into the space between her own perfectly; as if you were each a piece of a puzzle. Pulling you gently towards her, The Doctor began to lead you towards the light._

_“I’ve got you.”_

Gasping your eyes flew open as you sat upright, your nose wrinkling in disgust as the strong unmistakable smell of antiseptic assaulted your senses. Groaning you rolled to the side, your hands fumbling as you gripped the edge of the bed you found yourself in. “Doctor?”

“There you are.” The Doctor’s voice announced. “Easy-”

Hands rested against your shoulders as you were eased back into the bed, their touch lingering for a second longer than necessary. “Back in the land of the living?”

Bringing your hands to your face, you rubbed your eyes slowly before moving them away. You were in bed- or rather a bed. The glass cell which haunted your memories gone and replaced with a small room, its walls decorated with the familiar swirling patterns of the TARDIS and glowing blue lights. Shuffling, the Doctor moved back into your field of vision.

“Woops- sorry.” She apologised, her face scrunched up. “Too soon?”

“Where am I?”

The Doctor nodded once, her wild hair falling across her face as she gestured around the room. “You’re in the TARDIS. You’re safe.”

“Im-” You froze, your eyes glancing around the minimalist room once again. You didn’t recognise it as one of the rooms you had been in before, its walls bare barring a couple of cupboards and an odd looking console in the far corner. “In the TARDIS?”

“Yeah carried you back here myself.” The Doctor explained, her eyes widening as she ran around to the other side of the bed. Pulling free a strange cylindrical device, the Timelord flipped it around in her hands before bringing it close to your neck. “Now stay still-”

With a sharp prick the Doctor jammed the device into your neck, its surface contracting as it hissed loudly beside your ear. “OW!”

“Sorry!” The Doctor apologised. “Just analysing your blood.”

Nodding silently you suppressed a groan as a soft ache began to develop across your temples, your eyes flinching at the lights of the room. “My head.”

“Yeah” The Doctor mused as she pulled the device away from your neck and moved across to the monitor in the corner of the room. “That’s probably going to hurt for a little while.” 

Bringing your hand upwards, you rubbed away at the skin which had been assaulted. Your eyes widening slightly as you recalled the collar which had been clamped around your neck. Tracing your fingertips across your skin, you searched for any sign of its existence. “The Collector?” 

“Taken care of.” The Doctor answered tersely, her eyes glancing across to meet your own briefly. “That collars gone as well. Now tell me, how are you feeling? Any Nausea?”

Allowing your hands to fall away from your neck you shook your head slowly. “No. Just a headache.”

“Good.” The Timelord sighed, her face lighting up as the monitor before her displayed the results of your scan. Turning away from the corner, she slowly wandered back to the side of your bed, her eyes avoiding your own. “You had m-us worried there for a second.”

“I did?”

“Yes-” The Doctor paused beside you, leaning against the edge of the bed. Locking eyes, you noted a shimmer of sadness across their surface. “Well I say ‘us’. You definitely had the fam worried, I meanwhile had complete faith!”

“Doctor what happened? My memories-”

“They’ll resettle into order over the next few days.” She explained, her fingers fidgeting as she began to pick away at her nails; a nervous tick uncharacteristic for the Timelord. “The drug they used to take you is a lot stronger than what they needed. Caused some damage to your brain-” 

The Doctor froze, her eyes widening as she raised a single finger. “NOT too much mind you! Don’t panic- you’ll be fine.”

You laughed lightly at her antics, your heart racing in your chest as you thought back to the cell and more importantly the confrontation you had shared. “Doctor I’m-”

“UGH!” The Doctor exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air dramatically. “How many times-”

“Fine.” You resigned.

Glancing down at the Doctors position on the bed, you reached out with your hand to grasp her own; your fingertips running over the back of her palm in a gesture more intimate than you had dared display before. “Atleast let me say thank you, for… saving my life”

The Doctor beamed brightly at that, her eyes falling to her hand as you continued to trace a circle across the back of her palm. “I’d always come back for you.”

The Doctor’s gaze snapped up to meet your own, her stare intense. “Couldn’t go losing a member of Team TARDIS now could I?”

Slowly she turned her hand over, her fingers wrapping around your own as she gave it a tight squeeze. Your breath faltered slightly as you stared into each others eyes, silence befalling the room as you quickly found yourself falling into her gaze. 

With your heart hammering in your chest, you swallowed away at the lump which had formed in the back of your throat. “Listen Doctor, there’s something I want you to know. It’s about how I fe-”

“(Y/N!)” Ryan and Yaz exclaimed as they burst into the room, your hand releasing from the Doctors as they rushed to the side of your bed.

“Hey sport!” Graham greeted as he followed behind the duo, his hands tucked into the pockets of his leather jacket. 

The Doctor seemed just as surprised at their entrance, her eyes lingering on you for a moment longer before switching across to the rest of the gang. Within seconds she was moving again, swinging her feet high as she hopped off the edge of the bed. 

“Alright gang?”

“Sorry doc, Yaz couldn’t wait any longer-”

“Hey just becau-”

You laughed quietly as you watched the trio fall into a debate, your eyes risking a quick glance across to the Doctor only to find her attention already fixed on you.

“(Y/N) I’m so sorry!”

Your focus returned to the trio as Yaz stepped closer, her gaze glancing between yourself and the Doctor knowingly. Sending you an apologetic glance, the young woman continued. “We should have trusted you-”

“Yaz stop honestly It’s fine.” You reassured, your hands reaching out to her own and squeezing them. “I’m just glad you’re all alright.”

Shaking her head the young woman before you fought back tears. “It’s not alright.” 

Sensing the silent request for privacy, the Doctor shuffled away and towards the door. Her hand rising as she gestured towards it. “I’ll be back in a sec”

Nodding Yaz turned back to you, her voice breaking as a tear slipped down the side of her face. “We thought we lost you. The Doctor- She didn’t even know if you were going to wake up.”

Shrinking under the gazes of both Yaz, Ryan and Graham, you shrugged in a light hearted manner. “Well I did and here I am!”

Yaz shook her head in disbelief before turning to the two men beside her, both of whom had remained silent during the whole exchange. “Can you give us a second?”

“Sure.” Graham nodded, his hand patting against your leg before grasping Ryan’s shoulder. “Ryan let’s go help the doc, I’m sure (Y/N) is starving for some food.”

You smiled in thanks as you watched the two of them leave, closing the door behind them. Shifting on her feet, Yaz pulled up a chair beside you; her hands grasping onto your own once again. “Has she told you yet?”

You frowned, “Told me what?”

“What happened?” Yasmin provided, her eyes shifting between your own as she tried to gauge your reaction. “She blamed herself for what happened. I’ve never seen that side to her (Y/N).”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll need to ask her about it.” Yaz murmured in response, her eyes elsewhere as she seemingly recalled a memory. 

“But you should know-” The young woman announced as she leaned forwards again, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she watched you knowingly. “-that she didn’t leave your side once.”

“Yaz…” You warned, as her eyebrows wiggled. “Stop!”

The two of you broke down into laughter, your head rolling to the side. “How long have I been out for anyway?”

“A week”

“WHAT!” You exclaimed in surprise, your hands immediately fumbling at the edge of your blanket. Gripping the sheets tightly, you made to move in the bed; shifting into a more upright position.

“Woah-” Yaz exclaimed, her hands patting down the sheets as she prevented you from leaving the bed. “I’m pretty sure you’re not meant to be moving around too much. If you get hurt the Doctor will kill me-”

“Bit dramatic that”

Both your heads snapped to the side, revealing the Doctor leaning against the doorway of the room. “But I wouldn’t be happy, no.”

“Doctor!”

“Yep me again!” She skipped into the room, her hands clasping a small plate covered in biscuits. “Said I’d only be a couple of minutes. Biscuit?”

“D-” You hesitated as you eyed the plate extended before you, “-Wait are those Jammy Dodgers?”

“Said I’d fix the dispensary!”

“She’s been going on about it all week” Graham announced as he wandered into the room with Ryan, their own hands clasping plates filled to the brim with biscuits. “Couldn’t fix the coffee machine mind you.”

“Alright Graham, I’m getting round to it.”

“Please do, we’re one coupon away from our all inclusive trip.”

“Spa day would be nice.”

You smiled as you watched the gang interact, the sense of belonging you had long sought after brimming inside you. Your past may not have been the brightest, but your future was shaping up to be a vibrant one; filled with mystical adventures beside your second family. All of it thanks to the Doctor.

Turning your attention to the Timelord, your heart palpated as you watched her laugh at Graham; two small dimples appearing at the corner of her mouth.

Now you had regained clarity, you fully took in her appearance; surprised you had missed the signs before. The Doctor’s hair, although messy on the best of days, seemed particularly out of place. Her clothes, you noted, were the same from your dreams; the seams crumpled with creases. 

Catching your gaze, the Doctor smiled warmly before glancing across to the rest of the Fam. Spotting their distraction she leaned towards you slightly.

Closer you could see your reflection in her glassy eyes and the dark circles which run beneath them, she looked tired; more tired than she usually was. Her skin was paler than usual, its surface not glowing nearly as brightly as it usually did under the TARDIS’s lights.

_“She didn’t leave your side once.”_

“Are you alright?” The Doctor enquired, her tone low as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Remaining silent you nodded slowly, your heart bursting with what you could only assume was love.

“A conversation for another time?” The Doctor supplied, the corner of her mouth tugging upwards as her eyes scanned your face closely.

An identical smile spread across your lips as you nodded your head slowly. “Another time.”


End file.
